Adventures in the Mist
by PrincessInJeans
Summary: A new student comes to Dian Fossey's Karisoke Research Centre, and she is not particularly welcome there. But since when is she afraid of difficulties?


**A/N:** After watching and reading "Gorillas in the Mist" and some related materials I got very inspired, so this is going to be a multi-chapter. Most episodes happened in real life (or at least, Fossey's biographers claim so) but are a bit altered, of course, and I don't really concentrate on the chronology. The character of Irene is a purely fictional one and the dialogue is also mostly mine. I don't make any profit from these fantasies and don't want to offend anyone. Just having fun :)

* * *

Chapter 1

I can hardly wait to get to the legendary Karisoke camp… and why hide it, to see its even more legendary director. I imagine how she will come out of her cabin to greet us, tall, suntanned, imposing. However, I soon find out I am greatly mistaken. She is not even here, and one of the African men crowded near a large fire tells me she won't be back until dark. Well, that means I have plenty of time to make myself familiar with the place.

And the place is nothing special. I've seen some pictures and am surprised by my own feeling of slight disappointment. What else did I expect? Dr Fossey's cabin painted green, a pair of other cabins, tents of the African staff, impenetrable vegetation around – everything looks exactly like those pictures. So what's wrong? _She is not here, that's what is wrong. You thought she'd join the hospitality committee? Ha! She doesn't give a damn._

I've been warned, of course. They said she drove everyone away from her, said she didn't really want any students in her mountain kingdom, said I was going to end up hating her guts. I may well be - in the future. For now, I admire her greatly and look forward to speaking with her. Maybe my energy, enthusiasm, this much talked-about "fresh blood" is just what she needs to raise her spirits.

I'm still hanging around the camp, chatting with the Africans about gorillas and poachers and my research plans, when I hear Dr Fossey's sharp voice, "Why on earth didn't you run after him? You could've caught him, you fucking fool!" I start. The Africans are visibly afraid; some of them begin to retreat to their tents.

"She's hard to be with, especially when you make her angry", Nagende whispers to me. I nod. I can see that. Or, more exactly, hear.

Dr Fossey finally emerges from the bush, and in this very moment I realize what is wrong with the photos. They do not convey this intensity, this dark energy emanating from her. Her tall, brawny jeans-clad figure radiates power. She looks at me with piercing, searching eyes.

"Ah", she says. "So you're the new Whatshername around here", her gaze travels over me. "I must admit I gave up hoping for someone more mature a long time ago".

Here we go. I smile politely.

"I'm mature enough, thank you. And my name is Irene Rains. Glad to meet you too, Dr Fossey".

"Rains", she mutters under her breath. "That's all we need."

I can't help but smile again. She's right; these forests are soaked with rain most of the time. "I'm not the only one with a charactonym here, Dr _Fossil_", I think, though don't dare to say it out loud. She is irritated enough and I don't want to tempt fate. Not on my first day, at least.

"Have you unpacked your things, Irene Rains?"

I had more interesting things to do, of course. "Almost".

Dr Fossey narrows her dark eyes, "Well, then you'd better talk less and do more, because I've _almost_ made up my mind to send you rolling back down the mountain".

"Yes, ma'm", I resist the impulse to salute her and retreat to my cabin. This isn't going to be easy. But since when am I afraid of difficulties?..

I am sleeping soundly after that long, tiring eventful day when suddenly I am rudely awakened by a loud knocking sound. Muttering curses, I jerk upright and begin to look around wildly. The sound is heard again. Ah. The door. I stumble out of my bed, but with no particular hurry, and when I finally fling the door open I find myself face to face with an exasperated Dr Fossey.

"I'm not an alarm clock and it is not my job to get you up in the morning, Irene", she snaps. "Please be on time!"

She is wearing a big green raincoat but her hair is already wet nevertheless. Only now I become aware of the falling rain. It is dark outside. How late is it? Or should I ask, how early?

"Sorry", I mumble.

"Lovely weather", Dr Fossey remarks brushing her hair from her eyes. "Better put your hood on. You're going with me today, I'll show you how to cut traps".

My excitement immediately prevails over the chagrin of getting up so early. I grab my raincoat and my knapsack, briefly thinking about a thermos with hot tea which I have no time to prepare. Never mind. I have a feeling I'm going to freeze anyway.

Wet bushes lash my face, some sharp branches catch on my clothes. I struggle forward after Dr Fossey wondering how she manages to find her bearings in this thickets, let alone make out any traps. She doesn't turn around to check on me, by the way. It troubles me at first, then I realize I'm producing so much noise in the form of puffing, cursing and breaking vegetation that she doesn't really have to.

She stops abruptly and I bump into her, frantically clasping her shoulder. She turns around and frowns at me.

"Be careful. The trigger mechanism is right under your left foot."

How can she see it? I can't. Very cautiously I release her shoulder and take a step back.

"They tried to cover it with soil", Dr Fossey explains kneeling to the grass. "The spring is bent over a bamboo stem. Look, I'll trigger it".

She makes a swift movement with her machete, or panga, as it is called here, and a wire noose flows up in the air. I shudder imagining how painful it must be for a gorilla when its hand or foot gets caught in such a snare.

"So awful", I whisper. "So deadly".

Dr Fossey nods grimly and proceeds to cut the bamboo and remove the wire.

"Always be sure to do this, Irene. This is the only way to prevent resetting of it".

I am determined to learn how to uncover the traps asap, so I bombard Dr Fossey with questions. My genuine interest seems to please her; soon enough she is so charming I can't believe I saw outbursts of temper yesterday. Maybe it was a dream. _Oh, don't get naïve, Irene._

The rain stops and I pull my heavy hood back, getting a much better viewing angle. After some time I even manage to spot another wire. I am so excited I grab Dr Fossey's hand and squeeze it heartily, causing her to chuckle.

"Well, maybe you're not that hopeless, after all".

"I'm actually quite up-and-coming", I answer modestly and we smile at each other.


End file.
